Her Knights
by Lady Countryrose
Summary: The story starts in 6th year when Death Eaters snuck into the castle. They took Hermione with them, where she was met with her father, Lord Voldemort. From there he sends her back to the 70's, where she is to enroll into Hogwarts, changing the timeline from there. She is on no one's side but life. Between LV and AD, she's surrounded by knights from all houses. Hermione&Eric/Cobra
1. Chapter 1

Her Knights

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 1

It was sixth year. Hermione was hiding behind a pillar. After hearing that Death Eaters had entered Hogwarts. She was told by Professor Snape that she needed to hide. Stating that the Dark Lord was looking for her.

' _Why should I hide, when he's after Harry?'_

Hermione glanced around, believing that it was clear and ran across the ground of the school. She had seen a few of her teachers had gone down from a stray spell or two. She had found her charms teacher on the ground. Gasping for air, while Luna was standing near him.

"Hermione," the Ravenclaw friend spoke in her whimsical sounding voice. "Death Eaters are in the school. You should hide, Hermione."

"Why," the bookworm growled. "There are other things that I rather do than hiding, Luna." She glanced around. "Like protecting others…"

"That may be true, Hermione. But they're looking for you." Her eyes became dark.

It was scaring Hermione because she had never seen her friend become angry. She was never that sort of person. She had never shown much emotion, maybe determination. But never angry.

"What do you know, Luna?" Hermione hated that the small Ravenclaw knew something that she didn't. She knew that it had something to do with the 'other worldly' type knowledge.

"Just go, Hermione," Luna growled.

"I won't…." Just as she was going to argue some more. A spell came at them, blasting them away from the wall that was preventing them from being seen.

She felt rough hands picking her up. "I had told you to hide, you stupid girl." There was only one person, whoever calls her that. Professor Snape. Sure enough, after she was able to open her eyes. She was seeing him glaring at her.

"Uncle," cried out a voice that she hating to hear. Ever since Harry had asked her and Ron to follow him. Believing that he was a Death Eater. ' _I guess he was right,'_ after seeing some Death Eaters behind Draco Malfoy. "Why are you picking up a mudblood? More importantly, why HER!"

"There are things in this world that even you, don't know about." Severus Snape glared at the young boy, before casting a Petrificus Totalus at Hermione's body. Then cast a Levitation Charm on her body, for her to follow him. "Just know that the Dark Lord has plans for her."

It was enough to silence Draco, as his eyes followed after Hermione in her frozen state. As he heard his craze aunt behind him. "I don't see why, we shouldn't have a bit of fun, Severus?"

"Do you really want to anger the Dark Lord? When he wanted us back...as soon as possible." The dark potions professor turned to the crazed curly haired witch with a glare. "Because I don't want to have Potter to find a reason to take Granger off our hands. Before our Lord wants to have...a chat with her."

Hermione could tell from where she was that the Lestrange woman was having a hard time. Following orders, even if was a fellow Death Eater. When they had come from her precious Dark Lord. She knew she should be scared about facing such a man. But she was finding out that...she just simply didn't care.

' _As long as Harry is safe.'_ It was the only words that kept running through her head.

As the group made their way across the castle. She saw that the Lestrange woman was destroying everything in her path. Windows, tables, and anything else that was simply in her way. She had even blown up Hagrid's hut, as soon as they made their way down the hill.

Once they had reached the outer gates of Hogwarts. Severus canceled all of his spells that he had on Hermione. Before grabbing her hand and twist them out of existence. Before they found themselves in a dark gloomy manor. It was where she fell onto her hands and knees, trying to breathe.

"Get on your feet, girl," growled Severus. Picking her up to where he led her towards the house. Just as the rest of the Death Eaters that came from Hogwarts, were following right after. "I've warned you…"

"Why," she gasped softly. "Why does he want me," she asked in whispered tones. Knowing that the others would harm her if they had heard her. She had known for years that Severus Snape was a double agent.

"No idea," he stated softly. He glanced into her eyes. "You're on your own…"

She knew that it wasn't a threat, it was a fact. He wasn't going to help her. She closed her eyes, allowing a sigh to leave her lips. She was mentally kicking herself for not listening. When she knew that he was the one that never lies about anything. When it had come to warnings. ' _I just wanted to help…'_

As they entered through the door, they were faced with a wild looking Lucius Malfoy. His eyes looked fearful. He glanced around to where he saw his son. Before rushing towards him to wrap his arm around him, guiding him away from the others.

"Did you...do what you were told," asked the elder of the Malfoys.

"No…," stated the Lestrange woman with a heated glare in her eyes. "Severus...did the work for him." She walked towards the blonde male, shoving her shoulder into his. "I don't see what our Lord sees in you, Lucius. If Cissy wasn't married to you, I would have killed Draco myself!"

"Bella that's enough," called out a female voice. "You will not voice such things in my house!"

"Sorry, Cissy," Bella glanced at the two-tone haired woman. "I didn't mean anything of it."

"Excuse me for interrupting this squoval," drawn out Severus. Seeing that he had everyone's focus. "Where can we find the Dark Lord?"

Lucius glared towards him, "Where do you think he is? He's in the massive dining hall, waiting for your return…" Then he glanced towards Hermione with a harsh look. "...with Miss Granger."

Severus gave a hiss, before dragging Hermione across the house. Knowing that the rest of the Death Eaters were following right after them. She noticed the floors were made of dark marble. While the walls were covered with sage color paint, with dull gold trim.

Hermione felt numb. Not really knowing what to feel. She knew that she should feel scared, but for some reason. She felt nothing.

When they entered the dining room. She noticed that the whole room was holding a very long table with a bunch of chairs. It had even had its own fireplace. At one end, she noticed a man with a snake-like face. ' _No wonder Harry had described him like that…'_

"Miss Granger," called out the man before them. "Come...sit by me…" She really didn't have a choice. Because Severus dragged her closer to him and shoving her into a chair that happened to be right next to him. Severus was about to raise his wand when he was stopped. "I don't think we'll need that, Severus. You see, my daughter will be having her memories back in a moment."

"WHAT?!" It wasn't just Hermione who had yelled that out. It was mainly many of the Death Eaters that were rushing into the dining room. Hoping to see him harming a mudblood.

"Well," his eyes gleamed for a moment. "I guess the cat is out of the bag," before he waved his wand over Hermione. Causing her to jerk back into her seat, screaming. After a moment of pain had left her body, Voldemort gave a harsh smirk before facing his followers. "Ladies and gentlemen. I like for you to meet my daughter...Hermione Victoria Selwyn-Riddle."

"My lord," asked Lucius as he walked towards the pair. Where he stood behind a seat across from Hermione. "Why didn't you...tell us about your daughter?"

Hermione huffed as many images were running through her head. Images of a man...who memory states were her father. She closed her eyes as she leaned onto the table, as she grabbed her head with her hands. Hissing as she tried to rub a headache that she had.

Voldemort gave his follower a harsh glare. "Why should I tell you anything, Lucius? It was your father's idea that I threw my daughter through time...to a place and time that I didn't know where to find her." He glanced at the young woman beside him. "It was to protect her...incase our side had a fallout and I didn't want Dumbledore to use her against me…"

He then glanced towards Severus. "Don't you have something that...will help with her headache. I can only imagine...it feeling harsh at this moment."

"You have no idea," hissed Hermione. "Try having a house shoving into your brain."

Severus sighed before reaching into his robe, pulling out a vial before placing it into her hand. She took it without question. After a few minutes of wait time, she knew what she took. "Thanks for the Calming Draught, professor."

"Are you feeling better, daughter?"

Hermione pulled herself back in her seat. She glanced towards the snake man with a slight smile. "Hi Daddddy," she gave a false sweet cheerful voice. Causing many to shiver where they stood. Her eyes glared towards the man, as she spoke in harsh tones. "What the HELL?!"

The man chuckled darkly, his red eyes flashed with humor. Something that none have seen before. "I see that you're feeling well."

"You sent me to live with muggles. What the bloody hell and you're the one who wants to kill muggleborns. You know…," she gave a hiss towards the man before her. "...some of your Death Eaters nearly killed me!"

"When was this," he asked kindly.

"At the Department of Mysteries!" She waved her hands about. "Where you came and tried to kill Harry!"

Lucius stepped away from the newly acquainted family. Seeing that he didn't want any part of the hexing fest that they may have.

"Who," growled Voldemort. Everyone in the room stepped back, all except for Severus Snape. Who wasn't anywhere near the place that night. The Dark Lord then turned towards the Hogwarts' professor. "Do you know what happened?"

"She was hit with a purple flame…." Before Severus could finish his answer. Voldemort lashed out and hit Antonin Dolohov with a torture curse. As his focus was still on Antonin, he asked, "Anything else?!"

"No," stated Hermione in a small voice. "I had already hit Draco for calling mudblood too many times…"

It was then that Voldemort had stopped the curse before facing his daughter. "What, now?" He glanced towards the young Malfoy, who shivered where he stood. He looked into the boy's head for a moment and saw the memory and started laughing. "Wow, what form you had…"

Hermione gave the snake man a thoughtful look. "Why have you brought me here," she asked kindly. She knew that she had no power. None at all, not when it came to the madman before her.

"I asked you here, so I can send you to the seventies. Where you could have gone to school...with Severus Snape…"

"You mean," she asked with wonder in her eyes. "I would have gone to school, with Harry's parents and their friends?"

Voldemort sighed, as he fell back into his own seat with a huff. "Why do I have a feeling you're going to destroy my plans…?" He gave her a soft glare. "What will you do, if I sent you back?"

"No war," she stated harshly. "Life is too precious, every life when it comes to magic," she stated with heat in her voice and eyes. "Every LIFE counts, regardless HOW you VIEW IT!"

"Girl," growled Severus softly in her ear. "Don't press your luck."

"Why did you want to rid the magical world of muggleborns? I hope it isn't because of your life outside of Hogwarts?" She had enough sense to not disclose his time in the orphanage.

"It is," he stated calmly.

Hermione sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. "Sometimes I wish I was Minister of Magic and set up a program for magical based muggle children. Where they are able to learn about the magical world before coming to Hogwarts. Where they can learn about the costumes and other things…"

"Like a prehistory class," asked the snake man. "Even a book about such things would help too." He had gotten to his feet and started pacing the room. Back and forth, as he looked to be deep in thought. "We could even have a family sponsorship for muggle raised children…"

Severus leaned down to Hermione. "What have you done, Miss Granger?"

She glanced up towards her old professor with a smirk. "I'm not really her...am I?" He gave her a thoughtful look. She huffed softly, "I'm not really anyone at this moment either."

"In that case...Miss Hermione. I think you may be able to stop the war…" They glanced towards the dark wizard. "...before it even started." He took a deep breath. "You know, Dumbledore was looking for you. Hoping that you would be the key to stopping all of this."

"At what cost," she asked softly. Hermione turned to where she could see her teacher's dark eyes. "Tell me professor...in what way would the headmaster would have used me?"

"Sadly...whatever would have taken for your father...to stop."

Hermione nodded, it was what she had expected from the headmaster to do. She was not on her father's side...no she wasn't even on the headmaster's side either. She was on the side of life...nothing more and nothing less. It was one of the things that she would always fight for. Even if it met for the battlefield to be split in three ways. She would have found a way to win.

Voldemort huffed as he stopped his pacing to stand before Hermione. "You have many counterclaims to my...vision of the future Hermione." His voice was deep, showing that he had thought through many points of where she could excel in her own plans. "Once I send you back to your...proper time. You're going to have to win your declarations with me there."

He took a deep breath. "Give me a few days and I will provide you some...memories of my own to help you. Who else but me...could help you in this?" He glanced around. "For the moment, you're going to stay here at Malfoy Manor! You're going to be rooming in a room close to my own!" He turned to Lucius. "Make it so," he growled out to the blonde man.

"As you wish, my lord." Lucius then turned from the room, taking his family with him.

Hermione glanced towards the man, who fathered her. "Can you tell me, where is my mother?"

"Alexandra Selwyn was a beautiful intelligent woman," his eyes went out of focus. As his thoughts went back to the days of old. "She died...giving birth to you. Her last wish...was to see that you have a bright future."

Bella grumbled in the background. "How can we trust that this filthy mudblood is even his daughter?"

Without so much as a warning, the crazed woman was down with a torture curse. "HOW DARE YOU! My daughter is much more than that, Bella!" He laughed at her screams because he was putting much more than just his level of hate in his curse. When he waved his wand to stop, hearing gasping breaths of the woman. He sneered at her. "I hope I don't hear such things from you again, Bella. Not when it comes to my daughter."

"My lord," she quivered out, as she crawled towards him. "Please...have mercy on me!" As she was making her way towards his feet, he stepped away from her. "I was only...watching out for you."

Voldemort cursed her some more. Enjoying the sound of her screams. He stopped after a minute, hearing her gasping some more. "For your sake Bella. I do hope you've learned your lesson." He then turned to the rest of his Death Eaters. "ANYONE ELSE wants to TEST ME?!"

When he had gotten no answer in response, he turned towards Hermione. "Come, daughter. We have a lot to discuss, you too Severus. Might as well make some use for you too," he stated darkly, as he led them out of the room.

Hermione followed, not really wanting to be left behind with his crazed followers. Even though that Bella Lestrange had been tortured for her...bad language against her. She really didn't want to see anyone trying to hurt her, without her father being in the same room. It was something in the back of her head that told her. ' _He will protect you…'_ So she had to believe in what that part of telling her. She had no other protection...even her professor had stated that he wouldn't do so. Not without his master telling him.

As they made their way up, floor by floor. She realized that they were making their up into a tower. She gave her 'father' a look of concern.

"Don't worry, Hermione," he stated calmly. "We're going up to the Northwestern tower. It is where I like to be...I don't like surprises. I'm even able to Apparate anywhere in Malfoy Manor. But from up here, I'm able to get away faster."

He turned towards her. "There are four rooms in the tower. Since I'm on the topmost room, you'll be the one next to it." He then glanced towards Severus. "He's right next to you, knowing I needed him close by. In case you...had memory issues. Like the headache that you had."

"What are your plans," she stated with a bit of heat. "You never really told me."

The Dark Lord glared towards her, showing her that he was in charge. "Well, I'll have you know. When you face the seventies, you'll be marrying into a family that I've picked for you." Hermione glared at him, causing him to laugh. "You can't fight from this, daughter. He is well suited to you. Plus...he'll even be your secret bodyguard while in the castle."

Hermione's eyebrows raised, was she really listening to him? She was having issues of understanding the mindset of the madman before her. "Who is he?"

"Erik Prince, Severus's cousin…" The Dark Lord glanced towards Severus. Also causing Hermione to do the same. Which she saw a surprised look on his face. "Wasn't he a year older than you, Severus?"

"Yes and in Ravenclaw, if I remember right," he stated darkly. He shivered. "My mother was not pleased to have heard that he wasn't in Slytherin."

"Speaking of which," stated Voldemort with a harsh look. "You WILL go into Slytherin! I wouldn't have my daughter in any other house of that!"

"No," stated Hermione calmly. Which got her a hiss from the man. "I'll be sorted into any house that the HAT says...father!" When she saw that he was about to open his mouth. "Its that...or I don't go…"

"Fine," he glared. "You do have a point, the hat says what it says." He shook his head. "If not Slytherin, I do hope for Ravenclaw…" His eyes gave a harsh look. "Your own mother was in Ravenclaw…"

The young woman sighed, she could see the bipolar attitude of the man. She just hoped that she didn't get it. It was hard to hold onto her anger at times. But she hoped she wasn't that scary.

"Anything else I should know...about Erik?"

"Yes," her 'father' chuckled. "He is an animagus," his eyes flashed with glee. Causing her to become a bit worried about what she should find out. "He turns into a cobra. He's magick his hair and eyes to stand out...he didn't want to look like his father."

Hermione glanced at her old professor with a glance. He sighed, "Erik...is his own man as one would say." He shook his head. "He enjoys the thrill of wanting to be different than anyone else. He hated being compared to his father, Ellet Prince."

She smiled, "Does everyone in the Prince family have an 'E' in their name?"

Severus glared, "Just my mother, my uncle, and my cousin." He shook his head. "I don't know what that family was thinking about the usage of 'E'."

"Tradition has its uses," stated Voldemort. He led them to the very top of the tower, before leading them into his room. Where everyone sat around the fireplace. "Now what you need to know, Hermione is that Erik will take care of you."

She shivered, not really knowing in what way he was telling her. "He's not going to kill me, is he?"

"No," glared Voldemort. "I know we had our...differences. But please trust me that I will not have anyone harming you...not anymore. Erik...he's his own person but he will protect you. He had even voiced this to me...at least in the past before you show up."

"So you...know that I'll survive the journey?"

"That's all I know at this time because you'll be creating a new timeline from the moment you show up." He closed his eyes, growling. "I just hate to admit that your presence will be the 'greater good' as Dumbledore has stated many times. You'll be the one to prevent wars from happening…"

"Good," stated Hermione with a genuine smile on her lips. "I'm glad to hear it...father." She glanced around. "When and where do I show up? Do I go to Hogwarts…?"

"No, you'll come here to Malfoy Manor. To this very room, where I'll meet you. From there, you'll meet your husband-to-be before facing the headmaster." He gave her a thoughtful glance. "You may find...that you may not like him...once you see him."

Hermione nodded, "Because you're going to come with me, aren't you?"

"Yes, for obvious reasons. I'm your father and through me, you can't go to Hogwarts without him knowing you're my child. He'll even try to use you to get to me. I'll even have some...students to watch over you, while in school."

"You know, he's going to have his own assigned students to do the same...right?"

"I haven't really thought about that," he stated with a thoughtful look. Then he smiled, "You think it's Pettigrew's group, don't you?"

"I wouldn't mind if it was, as long as they don't harm me." Hermione didn't think that they would. But knowing what she knew about Sirius Black from stories and James Potter. It was a possibility that they might harm her. Just because of her being Lord Voldemort's daughter.

Severus nodded, "I'll stay as close as you need me." His tone told another story, which Hermione could not imagine what that could be. "Lucky for you, I have a variety of potions in my room."

"Excellent Severus, as always." Voldemort had given a weary sigh. "You two should be off. I'll get my thoughts together and get them to you." He gave her a thoughtful smile. "I'll see you in the morning."

Hermione and Severus had gotten up and left the room. He led her to her own room and pushed her in. Giving her a glare for him to speak.

"I'm also going to give you my memories for you give my younger self," he stated with a slight growl. "Now...tell me which side are you really on," he hissed.

"Life… I'm on the side of life, professor." She gave him a harsh glare. "I wasn't lying about that, sir."

"Good," he had a harsh sounding purr. At least it sounded that way to her. "I'm just down the stair if you need anything. Otherwise, I'll see you in the morning."

"Yes...sir." As soon as Professor Snape had left the room, she had let out a massive sigh. "Now I know what he feels like at times. It's nothing short of exhausting."

She didn't bother with changing out of her clothes. Except to pull her shoes off and flopped on the bed. She didn't even felt like crawling in between the sheets.

As soon as she was about to close her eyes. Hermione heard someone coming through the door, as it squeaked open. She raised her head enough to see who it was and saw the last person she ever wanted to talk to. She allowed her head to fall back down, letting out a groan.

"You're the last person I wanted to talk to, princess." The young-sounding man huffed. "But my father wanted to pass something off to you."

Hermione picked herself up and moved to the edge of the bed to see him. "What do you want, Draco?"

He handed over a small looking leather backpack. Inside she saw vials of white whimsical liquid inside, memories with initials of 'LM' on them. As well as a dark green journal with a silver snake on it.

She glanced up to look into his eyes. "What are they about?"

"My father giving himself a pep talk about protecting you for his lord's benefit…"

Hermione gave him a small nod. She understood. Voldemort was his father's lord, not his.

"Goodnight….Draco." He gave her a nod of his own before leaving the room. Allowing her to fall asleep, like she had planned.


	2. Chapter 2

Her Knights

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 2

The next day, she heard 'Granger' in a hissing manner. As she was trying to stay asleep. "Your father wants you up, Granger."

It was when she realized it was her old potions professor calling her. Causing her to jump out of bed. She glanced around and saw that she wasn't in the Gryffindor tower. Realising that yesterday was no dream.

She gave him a glare, "What does he want?"

"For you meet him in the dining room," he growled out.

Hermione groaned, "I wish I had my wand. I can only imagine how my hair is."

With a flick of his wrist, he pointed his wand towards her hair. Causing it to bring itself into brush itself out. Before managing itself into a bun. He then licked his wand towards her clothes and became a dark green dress with black lace edgings.

"Hey," she cried out. Before her shoes found their way to her feet. Becoming black in color. She gave a growl, "What's going on?"

"He wants to send you...today." She felt her eyes pop open before she grabbed her bag. "I see Draco gave you his father's memories." Severus walked over to her and handed his own, which had onyx stoppers with silver 'SS' looking snakes on top. "Give these to my younger self."

Hermione gave a nod before following him out the door. It only had taken twenty minutes but found themselves in the dark dining room. It was where she saw Voldemort sitting at the head. She had noticed that two seats were open near him, while the rest were filled by his Death Eaters.

Once the two sat down, Voldemort glanced around. "Leave us," he ordered to the masses. When dining room was cleared leaving the three alone. Before all of them had left, he called out to one of them. "Antonin, could you please give Hermione the cure to your purple flame curse." Everyone could hear it was a demand, not a request.

The Russian Death Eater made his way towards Hermione. He spoke a Russian enchantment before waving his wand at her. She was used to slight bits of burning pain from her burning scares that he had given her. But right after Antonin had finished his wand movements. The scares became cooled before it stopped. She pulled up her the top of her dress to one side, where she knew to be where the scare was and saw it...gone.

"You may leave, now Antonin." Once the Death Eater had left. Voldemort had fished out his own veils to give to Hermione. They had 'LV' on them. "Get these to me," he then gave her a letter. "As well as that, before you say one word!"

Hermione gave a nod. She had placed everything in her leather bag. It was just simple if she didn't talk. She did well to not act up. She did not want to be at the end of his wand.

Voldemort had also brought out a silver time-turner with emerald green sand. It just screamed Slytherin. "Pull back the sands of time, about five full turns."

Hermione glanced up, with a shocked look in her eyes. "I thought you wanted me to leave from your room?"

"I did," he stated calmly. "But plans changed."

"What about my wand?"

"Severus," he glanced at the dark brooding wizard.

"It was lost on our route here," he answered.

"Oh well, you'll get a new one. As well as a new wardrobe." The snake man gave her a slight smile. "Good luck on your journey to the past, daughter."

"Thank you." She had gotten to her feet and stood away from the table. She made sure that the backpack was tight against her before grabbing the time-turner. With each turn that she had made, she felt her shoulders becoming heavy. Knowing that the future has waited for her.

Once the fifth turn had clicked, she knew her fate was no longer here's to control. She took a deep breath. Hoping for whoever was in control. That they would be on her side. Hermione allowed the spiller to spill. Taking her far back in time and away from what she knew.

xXx

He was standing in the dining room leaning against the fireplace. Watching the Dark Lord pacing room. He was told to be there, stating that the Dark Lord had reserved a message from off future self. Erik was told to be there when a person would show up. So far, he's not liking the wait.

"Don't worry Erik, she'll be here," the Dark Lord spoke brightly. Then he mumbled, "She is traveling twenty years into the past."

Twenty years, Erik wanted to scream. But knew from others that screaming at the madman. Who would be his father-in-law, may cause problems to his health. After a few moments of waiting, it was when he felt an energy surge. He glanced around, before seeing an outline of someone standing a few feet from him.

"It's about bloody time," he whispered softly. He pushed himself away from the fireplace. When the person became whole. The first thought that came to his head was, ' _Thank Merlin, she doesn't look like her father…'_

She started to sway on her feet. Causing Erik to rush towards her and helped her into a chair. ' _Her body molded perfectly against mine.'_ He saw her Cupid bow lips that he couldn't keep his eyes off.

As he looked at her face and saw how soft it was sculpted. Seeing that Heaven had taken its time making her. He could see, even while her locks of hair was restricted in a bun. That they were wild, uncontrollable curls. Like holding wildfire under your fingertips.

Hermione was aware that as soon as she landed in the seventies. That, someone, had helped into a seat. Someone who was firm and muscular. She also felt that he was a few inches taller than her. Making her feel comfortable, regardless who he happened to be.

Once she had found her breath and energy, Hermione had opened her eyes. Before her, she saw a well-dressed man in his thirties. Wavy dark hair, green eyes, and a charming smile. He could only be one person, "Hello father."

She then pulled her backpack from behind her and fished out the objects the needed. She then closed her bag up again, before facing the man that had helped her. The man she saw, nearly took her breath away.

He had wavy maroon hair, dark purple eyes that were full of focus. He was on the soft side of sharp arastactic features, from his cheeks and chin. Sharp looking broad shoulders, muscle arms, narrow hips, and strong looking legs.

He wore a white button-down dress shirt, black vest with silver edgings and buttons. Black form fitted trousers that hugged his hips to ankles. Maroon dragonhide boots that came up just below the knees, from what she could see from the outline of his pants. On top that, he wore a purple velvet looking jacket. The whole look made Hermione believe that he was an American cowboy from the wild western times. Along with a high roller outlaw edge.

' _Dang, the professor didn't say that his cousin was good looking.'_ Hermione closed her eyes. As she tried to rein in her hormones. ' _I've never had this problem before.'_

"Like what you see," the man she believed to be Erik, purred. Even his deep baritone was sinful to listen to. Her eyes popped open to see him leaning back with a smirk. She shivered after seeing that he knew that he was confident in his looks.

"Oh, will the two of you knock it off," the dark-haired man groaned at them. "You two can stop your flirting, at least until we get things done." He glanced up from his letter, showing off his own smirk. "I really don't have to be a mindreader to know what's going on…"

The statement had caused Hermione to shiver. She knew that Erik was flirting with her, by the way, he was acting towards her. But she had no idea that she was flirting back. Since she had never done anything close to that, before. It made her uncomfortable. Just knowing her father knew what was going on before she even realized it herself.

Erik chuckled darkly, as he glanced towards the other man in the room. "So, what are the plans if I shall ask, my lord?"

"For starters," the dark-haired man glared towards the outdated cowboy. "We're going to have to set up an appointment with the headmaster," he stated with a slight twinge of distaste. "Hermione has to attend her last year at Hogwarts."

Erik gave the human looking Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "I thought you wanted us…?"

"You'll marry, don't sweat about it." The man in power huffed softly. "I'll even make it to where you'll join her at the school. As her secret guard…" His voice trailed off, for Erik to understand his meaning. "You might be the best accessory that any woman...could ever ask for."

Hermione had an idea of what he was talking about it. Even if she didn't, it really sounded creepy. It enough to know what Erik would do, in order for him to be around her. He would have to turn into his snake form and somehow stay close to her.

She shivered, "He's not becoming a necklace!"

"No sweetheart," Erik purred. "My form is way too large for that. I may have to wrap myself around you a few times…" His words alone applied some...lengthy imagination. Something that she could not even put her finger on it.

"Come, children," stated Voldemort. He had used children loosely from the sound of his voice. He had gotten to his feet, leading them out of the dining room. Erik had helped Hermione to her feet and followed right after.

When they reached to the outer hallway, they were met with one of the people of the house. Where Hermione saw a younger looking Lucius Malfoy and who she could imagine to be...his father.

"Hello, my lord," stated the elder Malfoy as he nodded. He glanced up to see Hermione behind his lord. "I see...that you've found...your daughter."

"Yes," Voldemort stated with a slight smirk. "Don't think about it Abraxas, she's already promised to Erik Prince, here." He then pointed towards Erik, who was right at her side.

The elder Malfoy laughed, "I wasn't thinking about it, my lord." His eyes lit up in what one would describe as mischief. "I was just thinking of...other possibilities of the future…"

Hermione glared at them, but before she could say anything. It was Erik that said, "I am not planning my...possible future children's future's right now, Mr. Malfoy." It was that moment that Hermione cared for Erik a bit more, just by that statement alone.

"And why pray tell, won't you look to the future?"

"Simple physics," Erik stated with a gleam in his eyes. "Lucius and I may both end up with sons. Now, where would it be wise to make plans now. When we all know that the future isn't set in stone…"

Lucius had spoken for the first time at that moment. "Yes, wise words to live by," he purred out from his pale lips. Even at a young age, he was a snake of perfection. "I for one, may not make my children get into marriage proposals. Before they themselves had found the one they love."

"Love," cried out Abraxas, who sounded soundless for the idea of love in marriage. "Your mother and I had found love, after some years of marriage. You'll find that you will one day, love Narcissa Black as well."

Hermione shivered, seeing first hand what purebloods had to go through. They weren't allowed to find love for themselves. Instead of worry about...maybe sleeping with a close cousin. ' _I just hope I'm not that closely related to the Prince family.'_

The man in power chuckled at the debate that was going on. He then glanced towards Hermione with a smirk on his lips. "What do you think, daughter? What kind of future would you paint for...our world if it was up to you?"

"Love," stated Hermione with a slight edge to her voice. She really hated to be on the same page as Lucius Malfoy. After so many years of having said man, to cause so many problems for her and her friends. "People should have a right to chose to who they want to spend the rest of their lives with. We no longer live in the Dark Ages, where we're trying to set up allegiances with one another."

"Likewise," stated the teenage Malfoy, as he gave a slight nod. "Granted, we would educate our children of which we are related to and how closely we are related to them as well. It would prevent...some unnecessary health issues down the road…"

"Glad to see one of my daughter's chosen knights is on the same page as her," stated Voldemort with a dark look in his eyes.

"Knight," asked both Malfoy men at once. Abraxas had gone on to ask, "For what purpose, Tom?"

The dark-haired man hissed at the man for what Hermione believe to state his birth name. "Hermione is going to Hogwarts for her last year. I'm going to need some trusted students to keep an eye on her." Voldemort then turned to Lucius with a raised eyebrow. "I need you to send letters out for..those that you've befriended and could be trusted. I would like to have them over...around dinner time."

Lucius bowed down, "As you wish, my lord."

Hermione had already had the book and vials in her hand, as she was making her way closer to him. She walked closer to him and managed to place them in his jacket pocket, in a blink of an eye. "Make sure that they are...trusted." She gave him a look, seeing understanding in his eyes. That she had passed something to him.

"Understood," he bowed to her, "...my lady."

Erik chuckled, "I don't think so." Just as Hermione stepped away from Lucius. "She would...simply be a princess, not a lady. Since she would be marrying into the Prince family and all…"

"Princess Hermione," purred out her father. She didn't know how she should feel about that. It made her feel a bit uneasy. "I like the sound of that...she may end up being the queen of our world. If our cards are played...just right that is."

Hermione moved away from Lucius and stood next to Erik. Not really wanting to get caught by any...maleness/mindless battle of some kind. She hated feeling like she was being played for some kind of game that she didn't know rules of. Except to try to keep herself alive enough to keep many others from dying.

"Shouldn't be going," stated Hermione in her best, I'm bored tone. If she was going to be on her feet for much longer, she might as well get as much done as possible.

"Quite right," stated Voldemort with his own sound of boredom as well. He turned towards the nearest fireplace, where Erik and Hermione had followed. He leaned into it and called out. After a few moments of what looked like he was talking to someone. He pulled out and faced them, "Come, we're going to Hogwarts Headmasters office." From there he leads the way into the floo network.

After a few minutes of passage of time. All three of them had found themselves in the massive office. The only place that she knew to Albus Dumbledore's office, while he was the headmaster of the school. Hermione turned where she knew to be where his desk to be and found the very man glaring at the dark-haired man.

"What can I do for you, Tom," grilled out the sounding voice of Dumbledore. His voice alone made her feel like she had done something wrong.

"We're here to get my daughter set up for school, Albus." Voldemort had managed to sound like he was innocent. "You wouldn't want to deprive a child of her education, now would you?"

Dumbledore gave the other powerful man a glare. "I had reason to believe that your daughter...was lost."

Hermione made herself to walk slowly towards the desk. Seeing that the headmaster hadn't moved his eyes away from Voldemort just yet. But knowing that she had to prove herself to the man in question. Hoping against hope that he would see into her mind and see for himself about the life that she had. The life that Harry might still have if she wasn't able to change the future.

"Headmaster Dumbledore," she called out softly. She had managed to sound respectful of the man. When she was at the edge of his desk. "Please...sir."

At that moment Albus Dumbledore turned towards her and rushed at her brain like a runaway train. ' _Well, that was unexpected…'_

Hermione had seen flashes of her past, rushing at her like bits of moving screen. Showing her best friend being sorting in Hogwarts. "Potter, Harry," from Professor McGonagall's voice. Flashed forward to Professor Lupin teaching in Defense of the Dark Arts class. Then flash forward again. Seeing Sirius Black celebrating Christmas with Harry at his Black estate in London. Along with Severus Snape in potions class stating that fame wasn't everything. 'Harry was my best friend, headmaster. All I want is a better future...for everyone.'

Dumbledore pulled himself out of Hermione's head. Giving her a strange look. It was the kind of look that she knew well enough. The look that he had given Harry more times than she could count. But she never had seen it aimed at her. "Interesting," he stated calmly.

The headmaster turned his focus to the other powerful man in the room. "What are your demands, Tom?"

Voldemort found himself a chair before Dumbledore and sat down. He waved for Hermione to sit next to him, while Erik stood behind her, with crossed arms. "I want my daughter to be enrolled into Hogwarts," stated Voldemort again.

"I heard," stated Dumbledore. "But I was thinking there was much more than you want than just that."

"Yes," Voldemort took a moment to collect his thoughts. "I want Hermione to not go by her birth name…"

"I have to put a name down, Tom. You of all people should know that."

"Yes, but I was thinking to go under her possible married name." Dumbledore was about to speak but Voldemort had gone on. "Under the Act of 1956 paragraph six, section eight. A witch could be in school under her married name, for her protection."

"Yes, as long as that said witch was married before July 31st. When last minute adjustments are due." He glanced at Voldemort for a moment, his eyes showing his harshness. "What else do you have planned?"

"Since Hermione will be married, long before July 31st. Her husband could come to the school, to live in a suite with her." He leaned back in his chair, enjoying the fact that he was ruffling Dumbledore's feathers.

"Who is her possible husband," asked the headmaster with heat in his eyes.

"Me," answered Erik. He leaned over one side of Hermione's shoulders, to allow the headmaster to see him better.

"Erik Prince," stated the headmaster with wonder in his eyes.

"That's not all," stated Hermione's father.

"Of course not," spoke Dumbledore with a sigh. "When is it easy when dealing with you, Tom. So what else do I need to know?"

"Erik will be going to the school with Hermione, as a cobra." The headmaster was about to say something when Voldemort raised his hand. "It's not negotiable. He needs to do this, in order to detect if someone would try to poison my daughter! I will provide a house elf for them to call if they...find something that would harm them."

Dumbledore started writing things down after finding a quill, ink, and paper. Seeing that he didn't want to forget anything that he was hearing. "Anything else?"

"Yes, I'll be appointing some students to act as her...knights as she goes to school. They will be under my orders to watch out for her. I wouldn't want to come to the school and start killing students because they think they could kill her to get to me."

"I would like to appoint some of my own...students to watch out for her as well. Some brave Gryffindors that will be in her year group." He glanced towards Hermione, giving her a knowing look. Letting her know that he had indeed seen who she had known. Before he faced Voldemort. "They will also be her...trusted knights."

"Fine," the dark-haired man waved his hand. "I guess the more eyes I can get on my daughter, the better." He took a deep breath. "I would like to have her sorted now, before the feast. I wouldn't want to have her embarrassed for her being the only seventh year coming into Hogwarts."

Dumbledore grumbled but compiled as he had gotten up. He then grabbed the sorting hat and placed it upon Hermione's head.

' _I see that you've already been sorted into Hogwarts, Miss Granger. But no bother, it looks like you had no choice but...to come here. Now where to put you?'_

' _Not Slytherin,'_ thought Hermione with all of her might.

' _Not Slytherin...you were the mighty and brave Gryffindor. But I'm afraid that you can't go back there. So where to put you...where to put you?'_ The hat had stopped talking for a moment. Seemed like it was going into a much deeper thought than one would have imagined for such a hat. ' _I think I know where to put you...good luck child. For Hogwarts believes in you…'_

"RAVENCLAW," the hat cried out.

Erik gave a smirk before giving Hermione a peck on her cheek. "I knew that you would be apart of my house," his purr causing deep dark thoughts to run into her mind. Nothing but dirty thoughts were running through her head.

Dumbledore sighed before taking the hat from her. Waving his wand to move the hat back to his corner of the office. "Alright," stated the Headmaster. "I'm going to need Erik," as he nodded towards the man behind Hermione. "...to go to the Hospital Wing to get some of his...venume. Just in case he bites someone."

"Agreed," stated Voldemort. He wouldn't want his own people to get bitten by accident.

"I also need for Hermione to stay and be tested for her O.W.L.s, just to be fair," stated the headmaster knowingly. "Plus, I need her to know the Gryffindors that might end up being her knights. It's only fair that they get to know...one another. And to also her elected classes for the coming year. By the time July 31st comes around, all I need is a replied owl of her respected name."

Hermione felt Erik become a bit stiff from where he was leaning over her. She could tell that he wasn't going to like waiting around. Just so they could hummer the headmaster for whatever he had planned. She didn't blame him, but she needed to do this. In order for Dumbledore to trust her to come to Hogwarts.

"Daughter," Voldemort called to her. She knew what he was asking. He wanted to know what she thought of everything. He had just gotten her back, from the separation of time. He didn't want to just leave her...not when he didn't trust the man in charge of the school.

"It'll be fine, father." She gave a brave smile. "After all my testings, I could get my list of books and supplies. Then I could go shopping tomorrow…"

Voldemort groaned, "Just like a normal woman. Wanting to find an excuse to go out and shop." He gave a small nod. "Alright," he turned towards Erik with a raised eyebrow. "You're staying here to keep her safe…"

Erik gave a small nod, "Understood, sir." He then glanced at the headmaster. "I would like to meet...these students that you've planned to watch my future wife."

Hermione's father had gotten to his feet and made his way to the fireplace. "I'll see you two at dinner…" When he had gotten a nod from the two. He left the headmaster's office behind.

Erik turned to Hermione with a warm smile. "I'll be right back, sweetheart." Then he turned and left the office as well. Making his way towards the Hospital Wing.

Once the two men had left, the headmaster fell back into his seat with a deep sigh leaving his lips. Just as he rubbed his hands over his face. "What great troubles will befall Hogwarts this year," he asked out loud.

"Hopefully, headmaster. Not as much as it could be," stated Hermione, as kindly as she could muster.

As soon as he moved his hands away from his face. He gave her a harsh look. "What were your grades?"

"I had all 'O's in every class, except for Divination, which I dropped out. And for Defense of Dark Arts, I had gotten an 'E', sir." She gave a worried look, hoping that he would believe her.

The man sighed, as he let out a small laugh. "Not everyone could be bright at everything, even the likes of me had made poor choices in life as well." He shook his head. "No matter, time to get the Gryffindors together." He cast his wand, casting off four whimsical figures of phoenixes out of his window.

"Now tell me, Hermione. What were those images of the men that I know as students, today? How come you know of them?"

"I'm from 1998, sir." Her eyes showing no lies. "I didn't know he was my father...not until the near end of my sixth year, sir."

"What did you believe?"

"That I was a muggleborn, leaving in the muggle world with a couple of dentists, sir." In all honesty, a part of her still believed that. Because it was the main part of her better life. She had two loving people that thought her to use her brain. That there was more than one outcome when dealing with life.

It was one of the reasons why she hated seeing Harry growing up like he had done. She saw no real reason for him to live with his hateful aunt and uncle. She had another goal in mind, she was going to make sure that Harry grew up with many loved ones. She wasn't going to see a repeat of him going up like he had done. ' _No one deserved that kind of life…'_


	3. Chapter 3

Her Knights

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 3

Hermione was still in Dumbledore's office when his fireplace lit up. Indicating incoming floo. Letting them know that someone was coming through. The headmaster gave Hermione a knowing look. Before making his way towards the fireplace. Where...one by one, four boys came rolling out of the green flames.

Hermione had gotten up and made her way towards the window. Where she could look out towards the grounds of Hogwarts. She had already given what memories for Dumbledore to use for the boys to swim around in. While she waited with baited breath on what's to come. She had even appointed what classes she wanted to further her education with. Her list of supplies was already in her bag.

"Hey Dumbledore, we got your message," voiced one of the boys in the background. A voice that she hadn't heard since fifth year. The year that Harry had lost his godfather. "So what's all this about a bird needing to have knights to follow here?"

Hermione nearly shivered, trying to fight off a bit of emotions running through her. It would not bold well to tear up, knowing that there were a least a couple of ghosts in the room. ' _Erik, where are you?'_ She was a bit of surprised that she was dependant on him. Even though that they had just met that day.

As if she had summoned him by thought, a snake came slithering into the office. Coming towards her as fast as it could travel. She noticed that the snake was indeed a cobra. She was kind of hoping that it was a maroon color but was shocked to see that it was an albino with purple eyes.

Hermione clammed her heart rate by telling her that it was only Erik. As she saw him climbing up her leg. As he wrapped around her a few times. Before wrapping around her left hip across her front towards the lower part of her right boob. Before going around the back, across to where he stopped at her left shoulder. He hissed at her, causing his tongue to vibrate her left cheek, causing her to giggle.

"Who's that," asked another voice that she knew to have been her professor at one point of her time.

"She is the person I would like to talk about," stated the professor. "Only after I show you something first." He waved his wand, causing some cabinet doors to open to reveal a stone stand. It brought out from a hidden part of a wall.

"Why do we need to use a pensieve sir," asked Remus again.

"Come, like I said there are things I need for you to see first." Dumbledore waved the four towards his pensieve. Seeing that it was the only answer they were going to get from the headmaster. All four of them ducked their heads into it. He then turned towards Hermione, "I sure hope it was enough memories for them to go on…"

Hermione simply nodded, before turning back towards the window again. She saw the Forbidden Forest, as birds of many feathers flying high. A sigh had left her lips, feeling the pressure of the snake wrapped around her, gave her a light about of tightening. She had found the small gesture to be...a bit of comfort.

After about twenty or so minutes had passed. All four of the boys stepped away from the pensieve. By the feeling of raised hairs on the back of her neck. She knew that every one of them was looking towards her. Causing Cobra to turn towards them, flapped out his extra scaled sides to huff at them.

"What the bloody hell," exclaimed Sirius. She knew his ruff sounding baritone anywhere. "That is a cobra! What is it doing in the school and around her?"

"Did you see what you saw," asked Hermione in her no nonsense tone of voice. She was starting to get tired. ' _Who knew time traveling could tire one out. Plus trying to convince your old headmaster that you're not evil. What a day…'_

"Who's Harry Potter," asked a voice that she had never heard before. It caused her to turn around, only to see that the one with glasses had stepped closer to her.

"Your son," she stated calmly.

"With," he asked with a pleading look. He looked more like a puppy dog that he should have. When she knew that he could turn into a beautiful stag.

"Lily," she answered softly.

"YES," the boy jumped up and hollered. Causing the snake next to her to hiss very loudly.

Hermione giggled as she raised her finger up and lightly petted his chin. "It's alright Cobra," she whispered softly towards Erik on her shoulder.

The other dark-haired boy raised his eyebrow. "Can you kindly tell us what's going on? I mean, I know my family is into snakes and all. I can't imagine you and I are related or anything."

"You'll be right, Sirius," Hermione smirked at him kindly. "We're not related. Up until the end of sixth year. I had believed that I was a daughter of muggles."

Remus closed his eyes for a moment. "Why does this sound like it's going to get worse?"

With sorrow eyes, Hermione nodded. "Because it did. At the end of sixth year. I was taken out of school by a couple of Death Eaters…" She got all the boys to hiss at that bit of information. "...only to be drag towards Voldemort. Only to find out...I'm his daughter."

"YOU'RE WHAT," cried out all the boys in the office. Causing Hermione to glanced down towards the floors in shame. While the snake hissed even louder than before. Popping out his sides, to make him more menacing than before.

"Let me guess." Sirius started walking towards Hermione with hate in his eyes. "You can speak to snakes?!"

Hermione glanced towards Erik. "I know you can understand me, but can you say something?" The albino snake turned towards her and hissed. She turned towards the boys and shrugged. "I don't speak snake because all I hear is him hissing at me."

James walked towards Sirius and dragged him back from the girl with the snake. Hermione could only be glad, not really knowing what Erik could do under pressure. "Leave her alone, Pads. I believe her when she said that she didn't know that he was her father."

"So," Remus smiled softly. "You know all about…?"

"Yes," she smiled softly. "That you're a wolf, a dog, a stag…" She then turned towards Peter with a harsh look in her eyes. "...and a rat."

James glanced towards Peter than back at Hermione. "What do you know about Peter? I saw how Remus and Sirius ran into each other again at Shrieking Shack. But I had a hard time understand that bit of information."

"Do you want to tell them, Pete? Where do you run off...while your friends are planning pranks and you're nowhere to be found," she asked sweetly. She started to walk towards him in slow-moving steps, with precise poise. "How you became unavailable a few times...for a full moon excursions this past summer?"

"H...how?"

The three other boys glanced towards Peter with raised eyebrows. They knew that he had been shy most of his life. But to hear the sound of despair in a way.

Hermione then turned towards the snake. "Time for you to show yourself after everyone leaves office. I want a vow from everyone. That whatever they learned, they don't speak about it again. Not without my permission at least."

The snake hissed at her before getting off of her. He slithered a ways a bit before changing into a man before their eyes. His purple eyes flashed for a moment. "Why spoil my fun, sweetheart?"

"SWEETHEART," gasped the four other younger males in the room.

Remus glared towards the maroon-haired male. "Erik Prince, what are you doing here?"

The once cobra turned towards the other men in the office with a smirk on his lips. "What? I can't be anywhere where my betrothal goes?"

Sirius glanced towards Hermione with sorrow in his eyes. "Betrothal?"

"Yeah," Hermione gave a soft smile. "Father's doing…"

It was enough to let everyone know. She had no power on who she was to marry. Just like most pureblood families of the age. Hermione turned towards her betrothal. "Now Erik, I need them to be on my side. If I want to have a world without a war."

Erik shook his head before glancing at the four Gryffindors. "I don't think they'll even want to help." He then turned back to Hermione. "Sorry, sweetheart. You'll have to live with what you get."

Hermione glanced down with sorrow. "I was just hoping that if I have to change things. I would do it with people...I had either grown up knowing. Or were there for me...when I needed them." She turned back towards the window. "I guess I can be wrong…"

Peter stumbled as he made his ways towards her. "What did I do...when I followed your father?"

"Pete," gasped his three friends. "So...you're working for him?"

Hermione sighed, not bothering to look at him. "You turned your back on James and Lily when they really needed you the most. You sold them out when he wanted to kill their son."

"I...I wouldn't…"

"You ran after realizing what you had done. When you knew that Sirius would be coming after you. You then killed twelve muggles to frame him for killing them and you. When you ran out of the area, after cutting your finger and becoming a rat." Her voice had sounded far and distant. Not wanting to invest any more emotion in the man that helped destroy her friend.

Erik saw Hermione battling with her emotions. He could tell even without being a snake. He could almost taste it in the air in his human form. He then glanced at the four other student males in the office. He knew that something was going to happen, he just didn't know how it would play out.

James turned Peter with a harsh look towards Peter. "Peter, why," he simply asks the boy, who he had thought was his friend. "After all that we've been through. Why did you turn your back on us and go to him?"

Sirius glanced towards the other dark-haired male. "Why even bother of knowing, James?"

"He owes us at least that much, Sirius."

Peter glanced towards the ground, as a sigh left his lips. He looked more wimpy looking than most of the time at Hogwarts. "Because I was tired of being picked on… The Slytherins would not stop their tortures in the halls. I was even tired of being in your shadows...knowing you're all going to be great one day. And I'll even be long forgotten…"

"Do you think turning back on your friends is any better," replied Hermione. Still looking out the window. "You spent most of your better life stuck in your rat form. Being a pet rat to the Weasley family…"

Erik started laughing full heartedly. "Oh...that's rich." He laughed even more.

Sirius glanced towards the headmaster. "Does he have to be part of Gryffindor?"

"I'm afraid so," stated Albus Dumbledore. "It's only for the remaining year…"

Sirius turned towards Hermione. Erik saw that he was struggling for whatever question that was fighting to come out of his brain. "What else...or how else do we die?"

"James by Voldemort, same as Lily. You're deranged cousin killed you," stated Hermione with sorrow in her voice. Erik could tell it was hard for her to even relieve that much to them. "That's not all, even Voldemort had a part in your brother's death."

"My brother," gasped Sirius. Erik saw that Sirius was having a hard time understanding this. Even if he remembered that the brothers hadn't talked, not since Sirius had left the Black family. "What happened to my brother?"

Hermione turned towards him. "He found something that no one was expecting him to find. A way to destroy Voldemort…"

Dumbledore turned towards Hermione gaping at her. Erik felt himself wanting to know. He really wanted to end her father. But he wasn't going to openly act on it. Not when others could do it for him. He was tired of being under someone else's power. He wanted to be a free man.

"Tell me," glared Dumbledore with heat in his eyes. "How can we destroy him?!"

Everyone within the office shivered from the power. Along with anger from the aged headmaster.

"Not without a VOW, headmaster!" Everyone shivered after hearing the young woman turned towards the aging man. With her own power in an answer. It was enough for Erik to be proud of knowing he wasn't marrying a pushover. "I want to make SURE," she turned her focus towards Peter with heat in her eyes. "That NONE will talk MY father about ANY OF THIS!"

The headmaster seemed to have put aside of power for the sake of realizing. That Hermione was stating something obvious. Protect all sorts of information and the people behind such information. Because without Hermione, there would be no backup plan. Or security in protecting the Wizarding World.

Hermione must have seen the determination in Albus Dumbledore's eyes. Because she walked towards Peter Pettigrew and grabbed his hand, in a vice-like hold. The headmaster waved his hand over them to lock them in a vow.

"Do you Peter Parsable Pettigrew swear that whatever has and will be said in the office of Headmaster Dumbledore. You will not speak of it again."

"I do…"

"Do you swear that you will keep all of my secrets, secret."

"I do…"

"Do you swear to protect me and your original friends from all sorts of danger, as we make a new world."

"I do…," gasped Peter before the cords of the vow squeezed on their hands. Ever-tightening them to the fate that Hermione had ironclad him into.

Hermione turned towards James, just as she let go of Peter. "He'll be our spy. Even when others will not tell me everything. Even while in his rat form, he'll be able to find things out for us." James nodded his agreement.

She then turned towards the headmaster. As Erik saw her eyes heat up, causing something in his pants to pop up in attention. ' _Merlin...does she knows what she's doing to me?'_

"Horcruxes," she simply said. It was enough to cause everyone to hold their breath, as they heard the word that left her luscious lips.

Dumbledore closed his eyes, groaning. "Of course," he opened them as he glanced towards her. "How many?"

"During my time, we believed to have been seven." She glanced towards the window. "At this moment, there will only be five."

"Do you know what they are," he asked/demand.

"No," she shook her head. "Except it would be something that he; himself, valued. I know at least one of them and that was his old diary that he had at the school. The others; I can only imagine, to be of historical value."

Dumbledore then turned towards Erik, himself. "What about you, since you can't tell anyone outside of this office. Knowing...that you'll keep your betrothal safe."

Erik laughed darkly, as he glared towards the elder man. "Don't even use those words, headmaster. Not when I'll never turn my back on her… She is mine to protect after all." He turned towards Hermione, giving her a loving smile. Showing her that he was perfectly alright facing the old man. "But to answer you...I've heard...rumors."

Sirius grumbled, "Figures...a snake would know what's going on with the master snake." He crossed his arms over his chest as he huffed.

"Sirius," growled Hermione, as her eyes flashed a heated glare at him. Causing the said man to gulp and Erik of wanting her more. "You will knock that off…" Her words dragging off, hinting at a punishment in her hidden tones. "I know well enough Sirius and I can get some...girls. To play hard to get and say that it came from your...own...sweet...lips."

James and Remus were laughing wholeheartedly. While Peter looked uncomfortable but gave a slight laugh. But Erik chuckled because he was in Heaven. Hearing Hermione showing who's boss delighted him so. ' _Oh, I'm loving her more…'_

Dumbledore looked like he was trying to fight a smile, seeing that Hermione had gotten Sirius. In ways that no one had even imagine to try before.

Sirius raised his hands, "Fine!" He let a deep growl to leave his lips. "You know princess, being your knight isn't going to be a walk in the park. Don't you know?" He glanced towards Erik, with a glare. "So...what's our job?"

Erik's lips pulled into a smirk. "Since I'll be traveling around the castle as Hermione's accessory. You're going to be Dumbledore's student appointed knights. While Voldemort is doing the same with...his younger recruits that are still in school. So far, we know it will be through Lucius Malfoy and his...underlings."

"What's your job, other than being a snake that is," asked Remus. Erik could tell he was the main brains behind most things. While James and Sirius were the human muscle.

"Well, I'm to protect her. As best I can, while I'm to detect someone trying to poison her. While in snake form, I can taste the air around her drink and food." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I know that once people within the school will try to poison her. It's just a matter of time."

James gave a thoughtful look. "There's more than that, isn't there? I mean, she really can't go to school with that madman's name, right?"

"That is another reason why I'm here, I'm giving her my name through marriage. It's to protect her while." Erik chuckled. "Even he had thought about that. He knew there was a law to protect witches through marriage and he's using it. So, Hermione and I will be married before July 31st for the school records to take effect."

Remus nodded, "It makes sense." He rubbed his chin, before glancing towards Hermione with a thoughtful look. "Do you have an idea of who...else will be your knights?"

"I'm betting on Severus Snape," which caused a few hissed from the Gryffindor men. "At least Regulus Black...other than Lucius that is." She closed her eyes, as she shook her head. "I don't know who else is still at the school…that he might use."

Sirius huffed, "He could use Rabastan Lestrange. Since his brother had graduated from school. Like...a couple years ago." He then turned towards James with a raised eyebrow. "Then there is...Dolohov."

James nodded, he then glanced towards Peter with a glare. "Who else Pete?"

The rat shivered, trying to not stutter in front of his once so-called friends. "Crouch and Rawle...are also...a good bet."

Hermione moved towards the desk and sat in on of the chairs. She allowed a sigh to leave her lips. He could tell that she was tired. It must be stressful for her. Facing enemies...allies at one point...and change of time. He could only imagine, but glad he didn't have to face that...not like her.

"Anything we need to discuss," Erik asked. He needed to get Hermione out of there and soon. They needed to get back to Malfoy Manor before dinner time. He could see that it was getting a bit close.

Remus glared towards Peter. "What are we going to do with Peter, we really can't have him running off to them. At least not anytime soon."

Erik nodded, "I'll explain to the Dark Lord…" He had gotten a few glares and growls for that. "...that we had seen him and was being detained by his friends. Due to them finally, catching him and not letting him out of their sights for a few days."

Hermione nodded before glancing towards Dumbledore. "Can you make it to where Peter has to report everything to James." Erik had seen all sorts of expressions on many faces and few were more surprised than anything. "Since he's living in the dorms with them anyway. I won't be available to get anything out of Peter. Not when I have most of them following me…"

"Agreed," stated the headmaster with a nod. He glanced towards James. "I'm going to need reports as often as you can give me. Even it means that you being Head Boy to report me about other things around the school…"

"Understood, sir."

"Good," he then turned towards Hermione with a raised eyebrow. "When will you report to me...about the other knights?"

"When I report to you about my name change," stated Hermione kindly. "That way it wouldn't be...suspicious for writing to you..sir." She took a deep breath. "I'll even come up with a communication device, to where I can get a hold of any...of the knight around the castle. I did it before...I should be able to do it again." She glanced towards James. "Can I owl you...once I have them ready?"

"Sure," he gave a small smile. "Send them to Potter Manor of Godric's Hollow. Can you give us the heads up on what it is?"

"I might have to think it over. I used to use Galleons that would heat up to a time and date." She placed a finger under her chin as she tapped it. "I might have to charm some notepads or...something. Since it would have to show more information and stuff like that." She has a knowing look towards them. "But I know you have...an enchanting map, so I don't need to make one for you."

"OF COURSE," growled Sirius harshly. "What else do you know!"

"Cloak," she gave a weak smile. "The shack."

James shook his head, "Okay! You know us...very well it seems." He chuckled. "I guess there really isn't anything you don't know about us. You had even told us about our forms." He glanced towards Remus. "You even told him and he's not bugging out about it, why is that Moony?"

Remus shrugged, "I don't know. But I don't...feel anything ill intentions from her." He gave a kind smile. "We can trust her."

"Thanks, Remus," Hermione spoke with a bit emotion behind her words. It was enough to let Erik know how grateful she was. To know that at least one of her old friends was trusting her.

What Erik was going to have a hard time doing. Is allowing himself to trust the troublemakers of Hogwarts to...protect her. Even when he could at least one...of their group. Is having issues with everything.

Hermione turned her focus towards Sirius. "Will you...be willing to...work with Reg…?"

"Yes," the raven-haired male, without glasses nodded. "I will. I really didn't want him to be...a Death Eater."

"I'll do what I can prevent it...from happening. But if he already has it...I'm sorry in advance."

"Understood."

Erik felt that the time of communicating had come to an end. He walked up towards Hermione and helped her to her feet. "Sorry, but we must get going." He glanced around, seeing that the troublemakers wanted to get to know her. "But...he's expecting us…."

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes. You should go." He glanced at the other boys. "You lot stay here, we still have other...issues to discuss before you leave as well…"

Hermione gave him a small smile. "Since I'm going to be given a private suite. You're thinking about giving them a dorm size one...aren't you?" Her eyes sparkled off mischief, knowing that it could only be true.

"You caught me," he stated kindly with his own blue eyes sparkling. It was the first time since they had been in the office that the headmaster...seemed kind to her.

"I won't tell if you don't," she stated with her lips pulled into a heartwarming smile.

Dumbledore for the first time since Hermione had been in his office, laughed. Causing his belly to jiggle as Erik moved her towards the fireplace. "Now you've done it, sweetheart. You've gotten him to laugh like old Saint Nick." He gave her peck on the nose, "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Yeah," she spoke sheepishly. "I can't...fly."

Erik allowed himself to chuckle as he shook his head. "Figures, my wife-to-be likes to have her feet on the ground." He pushed her towards the fireplace grabbing some floo powder. "Just fuken tasket…" He threw the powder down, calling out, "Malfoy Manor!"

Then they were rushed through the floo network once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Her Knights

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 4

Once they were shot out of the fireplace, in a perfect looking sitting room. Surrounded by marble. They knew that they were back in Malfoy Manor. A house elf popped into the room, shivering as the two glanced at him.

"Yous to go to dining room," before popping out again.

Erik turned towards Hermione. "Don't worry, I'll be right next to you. Is there anything else you...need to pass off to?"

She gave a small smile, "To Severus…"

He nodded, "Okay…" He gave her his arm and led her out of the sitting room. Since he knew his way around the manor. He sometimes wished he hadn't. He enjoyed his family home more than...Malfoy's sense of style. Dark and flashy.

Erik led Hermione at a clam and graceful pace towards the dining room. When they had reached the room. They saw that only a few had shown up for said dinner with the Dark Lord. He could see that at least four. Including young Malfoy from Slytherin house and three from Ravenclaw. Which means, he could ask about his own, personal friend to join as well.

They made their way towards Voldemort and sat next to him. Which met Hermione sat to his left, while Erik sat at her left. He was not going to allow anyone, but him to be next to her. She was going to be his wife and he will prevent others to think otherwise. Even those from Gryffindor will not forget such things, either.

"Do you have everything that you needed?" Voldemort nearly purred in a warning tone, sounded like he put out for being left out for such a long time. If Erik had to think about it. He would have to believe that he was jealous since he had been away from Hermione...for many years if had to guess.

"Yes, father," Hermione sounded crisp in her answer.

The young men around the table mumble softly with one another. Sounded surprised to hear her calling their Dark Lord, father. Erik found it interesting that he hadn't told them much of anything.

The dark-haired man chuckled, "It seems it was your turn to let the cat out of the bag." His eyes glanced towards the other young men around the table. "As you've heard...she is my daughter. One that you'll act as her devoted knights while at Hogwarts. Which means you'll be protecting her...from anyone will try to harm her."

He then glanced towards Erik with a raised eyebrow. "Did you meet the Gryffindors? Was it Pettigrew's group, since I couldn't get a hold of him?"

"Yes, my lord. He was there...with his friends." He gave a gleam in his eyes. Just like he would on a normal day when dealing with the madman. "I heard them saying that they finally caught him. Or something and that they were going to do..something together."

Voldemort waved his hand, "Fine. I guess I'll allow it...for now. We wouldn't want to let them know that they have...a rat in the mix of things." A chuckle left his lips, causing most at the table to do the same.

"Alright to business," the Dark Lord had gotten everyone attention. "Erik and Hermione will be marrying soon...before the start of school. The marriage will provide an added protection for her. But while at the school, he'll be a snake that will be close to her. His cobra form...could kill you if you're not careful. You all know him well enough to know that if you try to get close to what he declares as his...you might as well as death."

Antonin Dolohov grumbled from his seat down the table. "Why should Erik be the lucky bastard to marry your daughter? When there are others here…that can be...just as willing."

Hermione glared towards the table, not liking what she was hearing. She had heard from her time...that Dolohov wouldn't stop wanting to hunt her down. She had thought it was because she had survived from his curse. She was a bit fearful to find that might not be the case.

Voldemort raised his wand like a flash of lightning and struck the Russian with a torture curse. Causing the man to fall onto the floor, screaming like the halls were alive of ghosts of the long dead. After a minute under the curse, the Dark Lord had let up his curse. He glared around the table with a hiss on his lips, "Any otherwise...questions?"

When he had gotten a shake of the head, he sat back down. "Good, as for your question Antonin. I've found that...Hermione matched Erik in personality well enough. Enough to where I know they wouldn't...kill one another. Since I would like to them live...I want grandchildren!"

Hermione glanced towards her father with raised eyebrows. "Father," she asked with a slight growl in her tone.

He gave her a sheepish look, causing many at the table to look in disbelief. She was living and breathing after berating him. "What," he asked kindly.

"What about...my future plans in all of this?" She stood up, placing her hands on the table glaring at him. Her magic vibrating the table. "You said…!"

"Daughter," he gasped with a nervous sound in his voice. "You'll...be able to become...Minister of Magic…"

"When," she growled. "Before or after the children that we've not discussed yet? I just MET Erik TODAY. I AGREED to the marriage. BUT CHILDREN!"

At that moment many footsteps came rushing towards the dining room. In came a few Death Eaters that Hermione had seen from a time or two. One of them being Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Yo, bitch," yelled Rodolphus with a glare in his eyes. "What gives you the right to yell at our lord?"

Hermione turned her eyes towards him, her own glare flashing towards him. "HIS DAUGHTER!"

"He has NO daughter," yelled Bellatrix, as she was about to raise her wand towards Hermione.

It was Voldemort that flashed his and brought that black haired woman down on the ground. Screaming her bloody lungs out. He glanced towards Hermione, even while his wand was still upon the woman on the ground. "I saw the memories...I will not tolerate her doing this again."

Hermione gave a small nod. She wasn't going to get in the middle of...her father's followers. Not with the likes of Bellatrix. Not when she knew the crazy witch had killed Sirius...in the future.

Erik leaned into Hermione, allowing her to seek out his warmth. Knowing that she hated torture, with those that she hated. And he knew that Hermione hated Bella, he could just tell. But she just couldn't handle the screams.

After a while of being torture, Voldemort had stopped his curse. Causing the crazed witch to gasp out, "Please….for...give...me." She had allowed a purr of...what sounded like...pleasure of being tortured. Hermione turned towards Erik with a raised eyebrow, he knew she was asking. He gave a nod that Bella really enjoyed being tortured by her lord.

Hermione shivered, as she trying to move closer to him. Nearly climbing into his lap for support. He knew that she was not met for that kind of life. She was not met for the darkness that her father...was supporting. She was made for the light and life, the kind where her father had no right of experiencing.

Voldemort turned towards Hermione, seeing that she was uncomfortable. He let an angry sounding sigh to leave his lips. "I know that you were angry, daughter and you have every right to be. Since you are going to Hogwarts, you won't be needing to provide an heir to your husband. But you will, nearly as soon as you graduate. When your husband deems it that is."

He walked towards Hermione placing a hand on her shoulder. "You are a bright young witch, you will go far in life. You will be Minister for Magic, don't worry about that. But I need you...to show an example to all witches of our world. That family is a top priority when it comes to growing our world."

Voldemort then turned towards the young men in the room. He took his hand off of Hermione, as he walked around the dining room. "Like I had said, you will be my daughter's knights while in school. Erik with act as her pet cobra, who will be carried by her." He then turned his focus towards Erik. "Will she be providing some kind of communication for her to get ahold of anyone?"

Erik nodded, Hermione had said something about it. Before they had left Hogwarts. "She was also going to get those...Gryffindors the same thing as well. I think it was so...she could appease the headmaster."

"Good," the Dark Lord nodded. "Good. It would sure make it a bit simple for...everyone." His eyes turned towards Severus. "Mr. Snape, I need you to work with Hermione with that. I know you're...good at potions and other projects. I've heard that you've made your..own charms."

"It would be my pleasure, my lord." Severus's voice was baritone and drawn out. Erik could read him, clearly. Sure it was intelligent but hates to show it. Not wanting his enemies; even his close associates to know, his full potential.

"Plus, it'll get you a bit of time to get to know...your new cousin. I'm right to believe that Erik, is your cousin?"

"Yes, my lord. My mother spoke highly of his father," stated Severus in his dull sounding voice. Erik knew that there was little say about his father and Severus's mother. Sure they were close growing up, but once school had ended. So did their family ties to one another.

"Ellien," Erik spoke with fondus. "I was told that she...was a highly intelligent woman of the family." He only spoke the truth and kindness.

"And I heard Ellet...was determined as a well-aimed curse." Severus's lips pulled into a small smirk. ' _If he had only known,'_ thought Erik. His father was good at what he was known for. Pointing his wand at anything that he put his mind to and he had gotten it done.

Hermione glanced at each of the cousins and lay her head back on her chair. She really didn't care that she wasn't being a lady at that moment. "Give it a break," she huffed. "Would you two stop sizing each other up!"

At that moment many within the room had started laughing. Erik shook his head, as he glanced towards Hermione. "You do realize that if something happened to me, he would have to take over… In taking care of you?"

"You mean the old rule of...a brother died or imprison. That the other brother would...take the wife in...as his own?" Hermione did not like the sound of that...at all.

"Well, if I was in prison. All he gets to do is to make sure that...your health was well. He can't touch you...unless I'm legally dead." Erik gave a smirk, as his eyes darkened. "I don't share...what's mine."

Severus chuckled, "All I get to do is manage the household like any acting husband would do." The potions enthusiastic smirk. "I could even test out the potions lab that I've...heard so much about," stated the man with a pleasing look in his eyes.

Hermione groaned as she glanced towards Erik with heat in her eyes. "You better stick around, I wouldn't want to share...the potions lab with anyone." She smiled, causing Severus to groan.

"Come, Severus," stated Erik, as he had gotten to his feet. "I would like to talk to you...privately." He walked over to Hermione with a smile on his face. "I'll show you to your room, sweetheart. You look like you've had...one of those days?"

"I have," she wrapped her arm around Erik's as he leads her out of the room.

"You want me to visit you, once I'm done with this meeting," asked the Dark Lord.

"No, father." Hermione was trying to sound calm, knowing that this was Erik's way of getting Severus alone. So she could handle off the items that she was given, by his elder self. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright, but I don't want you and Erik sleeping in the same room. At least, not until the wedding." His voice told he was serious about his statement and his rules will be followed.

"Can I at least have a calming tea with intended," she asked with a slight hint of irritation in her voice.

"That you can do," the man in charge answered back.

So the three of them left the room. Heading towards the stairs to head up to the tower that Hermione had stated in the future in. Knowing that she couldn't be that far away from her father. Because, in his odd way of showing it, he was protecting her. Through his power of manipulation alone.

When the three had entered the room, Erik called out, "Nix!"

A pop sound came and a small elf was before them. "Yes...Prince Erik."

"Can you bring us some tea, Nix?" The elf nodded before popping out of the room. Allowing the three to sit around the small sitting area. Then the elf came back with three teacups before popping out again.

"Alright, what's all this about," stated Severus with a hard stare in his eyes. "I know this has something to do with you," he pointed towards Hermione. "But I can't get a good read into your mind…"

She gave a small smile before handing the objects out of her bag. Then placed them before him, on a small table separating them from one another. "In the far future, you gave me these to give to you."

"I did," he asked with harshness in his voice. He then picked up the book, where he opened it to the front page. Then he slammed it after reading it. "Alright, so what happens now?"

"Be one of her knights and do whatever your older self-had told you." Erik took a deep breath before drinking his tea. "Act like the thing is different." He then glanced towards his intended. "Just know if something happens to her, I may harm you for allowing it to happen."

"Who else is protecting her?"

"Your favorite people from Gryffindor," Erik smirk. After hearing the groan coming from his cousin. "But I believe they were told to be...civil."

Severus gave a glare of his own that would do him well when becoming a teacher. "I'll believe it when I see it," his voice stated his distaste for what's to come. He sat back in his seat, giving Hermione a glare. "Are you even his beloved daughter?"

Hermione didn't know what to tell him. Sure she may have been his daughter, all in the blood. But he wasn't in her life, not in ways that a daughter would love to interact with her father. No.

Erik smirk, seeming to have read her thoughts. "Does it really matter," he purred softly to the air. Acting like he really didn't care either way. "All I see is a fine looking woman with a head on her shoulders. That's enough for me and it should be enough for you, to safeguard your family, Severus."

Hermione took a deep breath. Not really knowing what she should say. Yes, she had known her professor for six years, in and out of school. But not enough to know him at this time. Not enough to truly know that he would protect her, at least not like he had done for her in the past.

"I can assure you, Severus Snape." She made sure to use his name. "That someone who is apart of the Prince family should honor…" She knew that she had gotten him from the fire that flashed into his eyes. "You have much to gain in helping us…"

"What will I get out of this, for helping you?" He was a Slytherin, threw and threw. He wouldn't want to lose something without gaining something in return.

"How about we fund your potions apprenticeship...with a well-established potioniare in Italy." Hermione glanced at Erik, trying to remember the man's name. The one who had done a lot in many years to come. "Antonio Bosco."

Severus' dark eyes popped out. Hermione had never seen such a sight of her old potions professor before. She could only believe that he was interested. At least, she hoped that he was.

"You better not be lying to me," he threatened darkly within his tone. Nearly causing a shiver to run down her spine. "I would do anything to study under him."

Erik smiled in a way that reminded Hermione of his other form. "If you do this, I was to fund for your study under him. Plus two years of your research project to make whatever potion for you to get your mastery." His eyes flashed his amusement for his cousin's passion. "All you have to do is agree…"

Severus stood up and started pacing the room. Back and forth, for a couple of minutes before rushing towards Erik for his hand. As the two shook hands. Severus spoke with in a clear, strong tone, "Agreed." It was the start of their partnership.

After the two had solidified their agreement. Hermione was fighting to keep her eyes open. She wanted to spend some time with Erik. But her body was fighting for her to listen.

"We should leave and allow Hermione to sleep." She was about to argue with Erik but he held up his hand. "You and I can talk some more. While I take you out to go shopping...for your school supplies and your...new upgraded wardrobe." He gave her a smile, after realizing that she was giving him a face. "I'll even throw in about ten new books for your cooperation," he stated with a hint of humor.

"You got me at books," she smiled kindly to him. She had gotten to her feet, following the two of them out of her room.

Erik turned around after Severus had left. He gave her a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you in the morning, my dear." His eyes flashed with amusement before leaving her.

' _Bloody hell,'_ she couldn't help but use Ron's words at that moment. ' _How am I going to live in this era with Erik being my husband. Severus, my new cousin-to-be. And on top of all that, Voldemort being my father.'_

As many thoughts came rushing towards her, all at once. She had forgotten a few things that came back into her mind of focus. ' _How am I going to live, seeing Harry's parents every day?'_ She had battled with herself when she had seen James, then Sirius and Remus. All being so young...it was almost sinful for her to know them and Harry, not so much.

' _What about Malfoy's father,'_ she nearly forgot her bully's young looking father. She had to say, it was a good-looking man. Nearly similar to what Draco had once looked, at least before leaving her time. ' _How many enemies am I going to face as my bodyguards?'_

She knew from what close ties that the Death Eaters of her time had been very close in the 70's. Meaning, the ones she saw downstairs aren't the only ones that will watch out for her. There would be more, even more than Voldemort himself knew about. Because many came to his side, after years of leaving Hogwarts behind.

' _I need to spread my word out and far than I would imagine. I need to stop many from following that madman of a father…'_ She knew that she had work cut out for her. She just didn't realize how big that job was becoming.

Hermione made her way to her...bed and crawled under the covers to sleep. She could no longer fight against nature that wanted her to sleep. Not even your brain was loud enough for her to stay awake to plan things out. ' _Harry, I wish for your luck...I'm going to need it.'_ It was the last thought she had before sleep took her.

The next day found Hermione still in her bed. Not really wanting to get up. She barely acknowledges that someone had come into her bedroom. She felt warm arms wrapped around her, causing her to snuggle up to it even more.

"Come on, sleeping beauty." Causing Hermione to jump up, to see her intended smirking at her. She gave him a glare before turning away from him to sleep. "I guess you don't want those ten books…"

She popped up again, giving him a harsher glare than before. "Fine, I'm up." She stretched out her arms as she yawned. "But I don't have anything to wear."

"Aren't you a witch," he asked with amusement in his voice.

"I lost my wand," she stated with a huff, as he crossed her arms. "Your dear cousin lost it for me."

"I guess there is more I have to buy for you." Erik shook his head, with wonder in his eyes. He fished out his wand before casting a few spells onto her. She glanced down to see a different looking dress and felt her hair being managed into soft looking curls. "Come, we have to have breakfast with your father before we go. Otherwise, he'll have a fit."

Hermione gave him a thoughtful glance, before getting up from the bed. "I really don't want to see that happening." She crossed the room before Erik had gotten up to follow her. "If I had heard stories about that man. I really don't want to see anything that could push him over."

"Wise decision, sweetheart." A chuckle had left his lips, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He was leading her down the stairs of Malfoy Manor. "It's hard to believe, but your father…," he whispered as he glanced around. "...hates waiting. He rather makes you wait than him having to wait for someone."

"With good reason," stated a deep voice. Before a man came out of the shadows from under the stairs. "I have too many plans for someone such as I, to wait around for anyone."

"Morning, father," Hermione spoke with sweetness in her voice. Hoping it would be enough for him to let their lateness go.

"Morning, Hermione." He gave a kind looking smile for a madman to have. "How did you sleep?"

"I know I had slept, but it feels like I could still sleep for ages." She knew that she had to be truthful with the man. Hermione didn't know what kind of relationship she wanted with him. But she knew to be...bearable.

"I guess I should have accounted that fact that time travel could tire someone out. Since the stress, it could put on one's body. When jumping through, time." He gave a worried look before leading them into the dining room.

Once in the dining room. She was not surprised to see the two Malfoy men, Severus Snape. But was a bit surprised to Narcissa Black, who would become Malfoy in a couple of years. As well as her sister, Bellatrix Black. All sitting around the table, waiting for their Dark Lord.

Voldemort sat down, waving his hand for Hermione and Erik to sit near him. Just like the future version of the crazy black curly haired witch hissed at Hermione. Causing her beloved Dark Lord to raise an eyebrow at the young woman.

"How come you get to sit with our beloved Lord, when you're the newbie around here?"

Hermione took a deep breath, giving her father a sight glare. The kinda daughter would give a father...for his employees to behave. He growled towards Bellatrix with a harsh glare of his own. "Behave Miss Black or I will allow my daughter to punish you."

"Your daughter," gasped the crazy black-haired witch. As her eyes popped out of her skull. "I don't believe she's your daughter. Since when you had been married to have such a daughter?"

"Well," Hermione gave a knowing smile, as she took a sip of her coffee. Normally she would have tea. But having to face her father's...men. She needed something stronger. "I'm seventeen years old, you can do the math from there…."

Erik gave a smirk, as his eyes darkened. He laced one of his fingers with hers. "Now, sweetheart… It's not the time to educated that masses just yet." He brought her hand up to his lips to kiss her knuckles. "We still have a wedding to plan."

"B...but…" Bellatrix didn't sound so educated at that moment. Even one who was raised to be...a lady. "I thought I was...going to be a favorite…"

Voldemort glanced towards Hermione with a raised eyebrow. Before he was given permission to look into her mind. She only allowed a small bit of information for him to see and nothing more. Once he had exited out of her head, he turned towards the crazy witch with a hiss. "I think not, you'll be marrying Rodolphus Lestrange like your family had planned…"

"But...I wanted…"

"No," growled the Dark Lord. "You will not want this," he waved towards himself. "My wife was it for me…" He then glanced towards the Malfoy's. "I need to talk to you about planning a venue for the wedding...since we will be having it here."

"Yes, my lord," the two answered.

He then turned towards Hermione with a question in his eyes. "Where would you like to be married, daughter?"

"The gardens," she stated with a smile. A true smile, she had always enjoyed outdoor weddings. At least the ones that she had seen before.

"Good," he then turned towards Erik. "What else do you have planned?"

"I'm taking my wife-to-be for a shopping trip." His eyes glistened. "Since I'll be paying for her school and wardrobe that she is lacking from her travels." He then glanced towards Severus. "I want my cousin to join us. Because once we're done with the shopping, I want to show these two to Prince Manor before the wedding. I would like to have my...intended's flare of fashion before she moves in. It really needs a woman's touch, after all."

"You'll be taking my daughter...island hopping. Since Prince Manor is indeed in Ireland if I'm correct?"

Hermione glanced towards Erik. It was something she should have asked, now she knew. Her new home after marriage would be in Ireland. "What part of Ireland?"

"In Ulster Province of the County Down of Ireland," Erik replied. "Or Cóis Dara…"

"Second Party," asked Hermione with a worried tone. "Do I really want to ask?"

"Not really," Erik stated with a hint of humor in his voice. "Sometimes history has a way...of losing track of time…"

"Speaking of time," stated Voldemort with heat in his voice. "We should eat up and start with our day. Because we're wasting time if nothing gets done." He gave a glare towards Erik. "I want her back by dinner and not a minute late."

"Yes, my lord." Once everyone was done with their breakfast. Erik turned to Hermione with a calm looking smile, which only told her how much a predator he was. "Let's get the day started, shall we?" He then glanced towards the Malfoy's. "Can we have use of your floo network?"

Abraxas gave a slight nod. "As you wish," he stated with a dull tone in his voice. Nearly reminded Hermione of his son, when he was Lord Malfoy.

Hermione followed Erik and Severus to the fireplace in the sitting room, near the front of the house. Erik kept Hermione close to him, even through the floo network. Stating that he didn't want to lose sight of her. When the three had made it to the Leaky Cauldron. It was when they were faced with a group of Gryffindor's that would follow her around the school...the Marauders.


	5. Chapter 5

Her Knights

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 5

 _Hermione followed Erik and Severus to the fireplace in the sitting room, near the front of the house. Erik kept Hermione close to him, even through the floo network. Stating that he didn't want to lose sight of her. When the three had made it to the Leaky Cauldron. It was when they were faced with a group of Gryffindor's that would follow her around the school...the Marauders._

' _I have a bad feeling about this,'_ thought Hermione, as the gathering few were around them.

"Hey, it's the Snake Lady," called out Sirius Black with a cheesy smile. While he and his friends came walking towards them.

' _I am so not up to this,'_ Hermione groaned. Seeing the sparkling grey eyes of Harry's Godfather.

Severus grumbled, "Did you know that they would be here?" His dark eyes glaring towards his cousin.

"No," Erik shook his head. "But...they're going to be following Hermione. And I really don't know if I like it...since it's before school."

James Potter gave a charming smile before making his way towards Hermione and gave her a shallow bow. "Milady. It's an honor to accompany you today…"

She crossed her arms over her chest giving him a harsh glare. "Save it, James. I've heard it all." She shook her head, as she led everyone to the back alley way. ' _Granted it wasn't towards me, but I'm practically amoond.'_

Everyone had fallen instep after her. Knowing it wouldn't be well to allow such an important woman to run around by herself. Since they knew that she was a daughter to a high-end dark wizard. None of them were willing to get on the wrong end of his wand anytime soon.

Once the group had made into Diagon Alley. They followed Hermione towards Ollivander's where she told all but Erik to stay outside. The store owner had gone through many wands before finding a wand that did well for her. Which happened to be white oak and dragonheart string.

The owner had stated, "I see a leader in the making…"

After that, Erik took her to the clothing shop. Where she was given a massive wardrobe, as well as a wedding dress that he wasn't allowed to see. Erik had also managed to get some robes for the upcoming wedding as well. He even ordered some good quality cloaks for Hermione. From there they went to the bookstore and nearly lost her within the shelves.

Sirius turned to one of his friends, giving him a cheeky grin. "A woman after your own heart, isn't she Mooney?"

Remus gave a glare towards the handsome proclaimed Maradure. "Not going there Pads," he gave a sharp but low growl. He walked off, trying to keep an eye on the young lady that they would be going to school with. "I already have one animal to deal with. I really don't need another," knowing his friend could hear him.

Erik chuckled, "Too right you are, Mr. Lupin."

"Please," stated the sandy haired male, as he turned towards Erik. "Just Remus."

Hermione had already grabbed the few books that was required for seventh year. She went along the back wall, where she knew where all the ancient texts were. It was also where Remus and Severus seemed to have followed her.

She allowed a huff, "Even though I know that you two liked to read." She had picked up a book and glanced at what it was. "I would have been angry with you two following me."

"Even as it may be, Hermione," glared Severus. His dark eyes, showed very little emotion. Causing Hermione to slightly shiver. "We are still in service of following you."

Remus took a deep breath. "I hate to say this, but Severus is right after all." He shook his head. "This is going to be a long year."

As they heard Sirius, James, and Erik arguing in the background. "You two keep your traps shut, she is going to be my wife after all…"

"Wife," yelled Sirius. "I bet her father only got you to be her husband for money that you have…" A thump was heard.

Hermione gave a hurtful look towards Remus. Knowing that he may be thinking the same thing. When she looked into his eyes, she didn't see that. All she saw was anger in his eyes and she didn't know where that anger was going.

"Will you two knock it off," James growled at them. "You're making a scene."

"Oh that's rich," Erik's baritone voice carried through the store. "Usually you're the one for big scenes aren't you, Potter. I mean, you and your merry men like to cause pranks and all…"

"Excuse me," stated Remus before walking towards the ruckus. With a few thumps later, the werewolf came back with a sigh leaving his lungs. "Sometimes….you can't bring some people into a bookstore anymore." He went back to where he was before leaving. Going through the books that he was going through before.

After a time had passed. Erik came over to where Hermione was, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Did you find any books...that you can't live without?"

Hermione turned around to where she could see him. "Is there a reason why you had gotten...into a scuffle just now?"

"Well, you see...Black, Potter, and I...go way back." His cheeks became a little pink. "We've gotten into a lot of trouble...back in the day…"

Hermione turned towards Severus with a raised eyebrow. She knew; out of anyone, he would be the one to tell her the hidden truth of what's going on. She wasn't disappointed.

The dark haired young man took a deep breath. "If it's not about Quidditch, it's about the prank wars that they had going on." He shook his head in despair. "No one in the school was safe, not when they were going at it with one another."

"Really," she asked with a fearful look. "I've never heard anything about Erik Prince," she whispered. "Not even before coming...here."

"That's not surprising, since Erik has never been caught. The teachers had all believed that it was them." He pointed towards where James and Sirius were coming towards them. "They never believed it was my cousin, when it came to turning the staircases into slides…"

"What now," she asked, as her eyes popped wide open. "I'm glad I never went to school with you lot." She shook her head, before grabbing a few books and placed them into Erik's arms. "I think I'm ready to leave...now."

Erik gave his cousin a glare. "Why did you have to tell her all of that?"

"I want her to be on my side," stated Severus with a smirk. "I wouldn't want the future Mrs. Prince to be on their side," he pointed towards the Marauders. "Once school starts and they decided to pick on me again…"

"That is one thing I won't stand," growled Hermione. Causing the guys around her to look at her. "If anyone gets bullied," she pointed towards all the guys around her. "Anyone of you, not including Peter." The boy quivered from where he stood. Which trying to look small. "Then I will hex the lot of you and call it good."

Everyone knew then that it didn't bold well for anyone to anger the young woman. They knew that they had to be on their best behavior if they wanted to keep her happy. It was something that the group of six guys had silent agreed with. Never to anger Hermione.

They left the bookstore and made their way into Diagon Alley again. Each one of them had glanced around and was surprised to see...very little people walking about. Hermione turned towards Severus and Erik with a raised eyebrow. The two shrugged.

It was her way of asking if they knew anything about it. Then they replied that they didn't. Which met that it was her father, they didn't know anything about it. As Hermione's eyes raked through the alley. She had a bad feeling, like something dark was watching them. She never liked that feeling, because it was never wrong.

She led the group back to the Leaky Cauldron. It was where they found an unusual sight. Not so many people around the place. It was enough to have red flags flashing in front of Hermione. She knew when it was time to leave and fast.

Hermione turned to the group around her. She hissed towards James Potter. "You and your friends should leave. I don't like the feeling I'm getting."

"You felt that too, did you," the young cooky man asked her. "Do you know what could behind it?"

"Not really," she shrugged. "But if I'm right, you should leave. You don't want to face a man like him. Especially after me telling him that I was going shopping...without him."

Sirius gave a smirk before wrapping an arm around James' shoulders. "So...father and daughter anger issues." He chuckled before tugging James towards the fireplace. "No mate, she's right. Not the best place to be right now, we should head home while we can."

"Hey," James cried out before trying to wiggle out of his friend's hold. "We can handle ourselves!" He then turned towards Sirius with a glare in his eyes. "When did you become self preserve all of a sudden?"

The dark-haired male with grey eyes huffed at his friend with heat in his eyes. "Do you remember me coming to your house, just after fifth year. I came through the foo, covering in my own blood?" When James gave a nod, Sirius continued. "It was when I faced her father," he pointed towards Hermione. "A man you really don't say no to and live…"

Hermione nodded before shoving the boys towards the fireplace. "Now go, before you meet him," she growled at them.

"But it's our job to watch you," stated James with sorrow in his eyes.

Hermione could tell that it was eating at him. Knowing that Dumbledore had given him a job to follow. Then also hearing the true reason behind the bloody encounter after fifth year.

It was Remus that provided Hermione the saving grace that was needed for the group before her. "Come on James," Remus calmly placing his own hand on his shoulder. "We should go and informed your parents...of our upcoming roles in Hogwarts this year. They might be proud hearing that Dumbledore gave you more...responsibility."

"Fine," huffed the unruly dark-haired male. "But I'm not going to like this. Allowing a defenseless woman to face a man...like her father. Even though the said man, is her father at that." He shook his head before looking into her eyes. "Call us...if something comes up?"

"Unless you want to be a part of a wedding…" She heard a few hisses, mainly from Erik and Severus. "...then I don't think you'll hear from me. At least not until close to going to Hogwarts."

The four Marauders gave a quick nod before rushing through the floo. Hermione allowed a sigh to leave her lips before turning towards the two cousins. "If I see them again, it might be too soon."

"Now you know how I feel," stated Severus as he crossed his arms over his chest. He turned towards Erik with a glare.

Erik smirked towards the other man. "It looks like we're heading towards Prince Manor." His lips pulled back into a smirk, when he heard a small groan coming from his cousin. "We need to get the place in order, before my bride moves in."

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment. She knew from her experiences when dealing with Harry Potter being her best friend. But she never imagined to be his enemy's daughter. Nor had she dreamed that she was getting married to one of his...men. 'Oh Harry, with your amounts of bad luck, why did you have to rub some off onto me?'

When the three had made it to Prince Manor. Hermione was pleased to find that the place had a warming feeling compared to Malfoy Manor. Which meant, there was more light and airy feel to it. As well as warmer colors that were painted on the walls.

No matter how hard she tried to map out her surrounding of the manor. Hermione's mind kept futzing out on her. Too many thoughts came rushing at her and all at once. It was enough to shake her head more than once, causing Erik to hold onto one of her arms.

"Are you alright," her future husband asked.

"Not really." She took a deep breath. "There's just a lot to put my mind to and it's not going to get any easier." She looked into his unnatural purple eyes. "Please tell me that everything is going to be alright, because I don't think I can face this wedding…"

He placed a finger over her lips. Preventing her from talking any further. He smirked at her, as his eyes sparkled at her. "One good thing about a marriage," he stated kindly. "You're able to face things together. Allow me to face whatever scares you, with you."

Hermione couldn't do more than nod. Since the man still had his finger on her lips. She couldn't help but smile at the man. He was able to quiet her, without her becoming mad. Something that neither of her two male friends, was unable to do before.

Severus groaned. "You two are too sugary sweet." He huffed before making his way down the hall. "How sickening of you…"

"What until you find your one and only, Severus," stated Erik, as he moved his hand away from Hermione's face. But not before moving some hair from her face. "You would find that even a badger like you, could turn into a cuddly teddy bear."

Hermione couldn't help but giggle, trying to picture her dark brooding professor as a teddy bear. It was a hard image to imagine. But she couldn't help but agree that under the right conditions. Even he, could find great happiness. Even he of all people, has a heart...buried within his cold depths.

"I find that every unlikely," stated the cold teenage man.

"You need to let her go," Erik gave Severus a sorrow look. "It's been what, a few years since that fateful day. The day that you said the one word that changed everything for the two of you."

"I've told you! I don't want to talk about it," Severus glared towards Erik. Making Hermione questioning the safety of her future husband. "If you don't mind, I'm going off to the lab!" Then he walked off, showing the anger with every step that he took.

Once Severus Snape had turned down another corridor, Hermione turned towards Erik. "What were you talking about? Who was the woman that Severus...can't seem to let go?"

Erik groaned, he turned towards Hermione. He took a breath that sounded...like he was going to regret, whatever he was going to tell her. "Have you ever heard about Lily Evans?"

"Yeah," she shrugged at him. "Where I come from, she becomes like the ultimate hero of motherhood, why?"

"Did they happen to tell you that the one true reason that James Potter had it against Severus. Was because Severus was friends with Lily and James hated it. Not because they were friends but because she wouldn't give James any time of day. All because she hated that James had gone after Severus...all because that he couldn't get her out of his mind."

Hermione gaped at him. Sure she had seen a few pictures of Lily but not enough to warrant a battle for her attention. ' _She wasn't that beautiful.'_

"With long flowing fiery hair with an attitude to match. It was enough to not just attract the attention of Severus Snape but also James Potter. A woman full of life, an inner spark that those around her couldn't ignore. Along with an endless passion, the kind that any man wouldn't mind having…"

Hermione gave Erik a thoughtful look. "If one didn't know any better, one must ask. Did you have feelings for her…?"

"No," chuckled the maroon colored haired male. "Even though she may be a spark of fiery energy that most men strive for. She also brought with her...her own sense of drama. No," he shook his head. "I wouldn't be with a woman that almost tore a couple friends apart."

"Who," she asked. Hermione was never one for gossip. But she had a deep feeling, back when she was in her...supposed time. That she was missing something. Especially whenever someone talks about Lily to Harry.

"Since first year, Lily nearly had gotten James, Sirius and Remus from becoming friends. All because James dubbed Lily to be his." He chuckled as he shook his head. "Let's just say, there was a three-way prank war against one another. Not many people knew what had egged them in battling against each other. But I found out, because Severus was my cousin and I was worried for him."

Erik lead them to the second floor, going up the grand stairs. "Let's just say, Lily found out because of her roommates overhearing them in the common room one night. It was enough that it caused the girls to have their own prank war against the guys." He chuckled darkly. "It was loud enough to get their Head of House to walk in and started yelling at them. Giving them a months worth of detention."

Hermione gaped at him. There was no words...at least those worth saying anything. She had no idea that Lily was...a Hellena of Troy. The one woman that was worth launching a thousand ships for. She shook her head. ' _I guess boys really do think with the wrong head…'_

"But I must say," stated Erik as he led her down the long hallway. "I've never seen Severus happier than when was still friends with her… It was as if, she was the soul reason he ever noticed the sun shining…"

"What happened," she found herself asking. "What ended their friendship?"

He turned towards her, as if he was thinking on what he should tell her. "It was right after OWLs I believe. Severus was still under a tree, reading some of his notes that he had… It was when they showed up...James Potter and his friends. They were picking on him."

He closed his eyes. "They managed to disarm him, turned him upside down. De-pants him in the process. Showing off his underwear the to the world. It was when Lily showed up, demanding them to leave him alone."

Erik growled. "Severus at this moment, had enough. He started barking the first thing that came out his mouth. All because of his pride was mortally wounded. Telling them, after James jealous fit of Severus needing Lily to step in and protect him."

He took a deep breath. "It was when Severus said that he didn't need a little mudblood like her to protect him all the time. To this day, he wished he could take those words back. He was a wounded animal and lashing out the only thing good in his life. Lets just say, even though he was will to sleep outside of Gryffindor, just to talk to her. But she didn't want to hear it…"

"Poor Severus," it was the only thing she could say. Sure, she had been called that, but not from a friend. Sure she had been called a menus from a friend, but not a mudblood.

"I don't think it was because of that word alone, causing her to end things with Severus." Causing Erik to look at Hermione with a thoughtful look. "I mean, I think she was only fishing for something to end things anyway. Being tired to being a friend to someone that your own house doesn't like. May have had a bigger impact than just that word alone."

"You may be right," he purred out softly. "It was rumored that Lily did have a crush on James. But she wouldn't act on it...not while she was friends with Severs." He then opened a door, leading her into a very large bedroom. "This will be our room, after the wedding."

Hermione couldn't believe what she saw. The bedroom alone, looked like it could fit her supposed parents lower level in one room. The walls were colored in a soft winter blue color with soft silver termings. The furniture was in white, even the bed frame was in white. The comforter was in lilac and silver.

The whole room felt cool and inviting. Something completely different when she had thought about Malfoy Manor. Cold and distant. Hermione was pleased to find a walk-in closet, as well as an in-suite bathroom. A massive shower that looked like it could hold six people, as well as a large bathtub doing the same.

"Wow," she really couldn't find many words when dealing with Prince Manor. It was like a dream that she never thought of ever dreaming.

Erik smirked. "I would suggest, since we are to be married. Why don't you leave most of your things here and only bring a few things back to...Malfoy Manor with you. I can only imagine that we'll be married before you know it…"

Hermione gave the man a thoughtful look. "As much as I hate for someone else to be right. Not because I have an ego trip for such things. It's because, I'm always the brains in my circle of friends."

"Get use to it, sweetheart," he purred at her. As he walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Bringing her closer to him, showing her that he would support her. "I know how to use my brains," he kissed her temple.

She pulled away, giving a small smile before going into the closet. Where she magic her clothes and organizing her clothes as she saw fit. Only keeping a few clothes, even some fancy clothes incase her father saw fit for a party. She really hated parties, but didn't want to anger her father.

Once done, she left the closet. Finding Erik leaning against the headboard. Deep in thought before hearing her coming back into the room. He had gotten up and lead her out back into the hallway. The two fell into a comfortable silence before making their way back to the front door. Where they found Severus waiting for them.

"Your potions lab needs work," stated the man dryly. "How can you find anything in such disarray?"

The Prince Lord chuckled darkly. "I didn't say that I make my own potions, have I? No," he shook his head. "My father was the one...who made his own potions. No one has been down there, since the man became ill. So...it's been a few years since someone has been down there."

Severus leered, "I guess...I'm going to have to live with that." He opened the door, leading them out of the manor. "What do you do, if it's not potion making?"

"You mean, besides sitting as lord on the console," he asked. Hermione wanted to know that as well, since she would be marrying him. But she didn't know to ask such a question. "Well," he gave a thoughtful look. "I guess you can say, I work as a consultant for the Law Enforcement division. Alastor Moody likes to call me in...for questionable issues that his department seems to have on a regular basis."

He gave a soft chuckle, as he lead them out of the front gates. "One must ask if the guy misses me, by the mount of times he calls me in. Even for mundane things like cursed artifacts that he knows what spells were put on it."

Hermione gave him a thoughtful look then. "Moody calls you," she asked in disbelief. "A man that could be jumpy of his own shadow, if ever forgotten that he had one?"

"Yes," Erik smirk as he nodded. "I see that you know of him."

"Well, I have known him for a few years." She allowed to state. "It's just hard to believe that he would bring someone in to question his findings. I would believe more than anything that he would just handle things on his own…"

"He would," agreed Erik. "If the ministry wasn't so hardcore on them wanting him to co-sign on said tests with another person. Out of all the people in the world, he had to pick me." He gave a dark grin. "He knows a lot of things about the Prince family enough to cause hair to grow on his chest. But he allows me to co-sign and test things for the department to live with."

"Wow," stated Hermione with a surprised look in her eyes. "I never knew that Moody had a lot of issues while being an Auror in the ministry. He seemed a well-known man enough for him...to get by with anything he wanted."

"He wanted people to believe that, but like anyone else. He's reliable as the ministry would allow. They would rather listen and believe a lord or lady, before a common worker any day of the week."

Hermione gave him a harsh look. It was enough to let him know that she didn't like what he had to say. "Anyone has a right to their voice. Even if that person a common working class citizen."

He raised his hands. "I don't believe what the ministry is doing is right. I'm just letting you what they believe in. So that you would understand what's wrong with it. Since you are planning on taking over it."

"You're right," she nodded. "I need to understand." She gave him a hard look before glancing towards Severus then back again. "Can I really trust you two? I need to know that you have my back, on whatever I do."

"Yes," answered Erik without much of any thought. He was willing to show her that he would do anything for her. Even if it would go against her father's wishes on many things. Erik then turned towards Severus and saw that he was deep in thought. He pushed his shoulder against his cousin's. "Come on man, give us an answer?"

"Are you willing to rush in on any hairbrain effort and all for what," Severus asked. When he had gotten no answer, he growled. "All things Salazar! You really think that she can turn things around." He shook his head, "And you haven't even slept with her yet…"

"Careful," stated Erik with harsh glare. That would have killed anyone, just by standing there. "You don't want to walk down that road. You had already lost a friend, you don't want to lose what little you of family, now do you?"

Severus turned his focus towards Hermione with a harsh look. "You better be worth it," his voice became dark and sooth. Just like the firewhisky that she knew he had loved to drink. "Because if you're just stringing us along...I don't want any part of it." He then looked towards Erik before a good-looking grin came upon his lips. "But if you're going to kill him just to have the power and money...then where do I sign up to help?"

"Wha...what," gasped Hermione. She glanced towards the two cousins before a laugh left her lips. "Merlin! You two are twisted."

"People had believed that Potter and I like to dance around in her flirtatious ways," drawled Severus. His dark eyes shining with mirth. "But between the three of us," his voice became a bit husky. "I think Potter doesn't know his true feelings are. Since he believes wholeheartedly that he's in love with Lily," he purred.

The young woman gasped at him. She felt air rushing into her lungs and ran up to her brain. Causing it to freeze. Hermione had never once dreamt. Or fathomed that her old potions professor would ever through a joke or two. 'Did my so called father killed me, rather than send me back in time?'

Erik wrapped his arm around Hermione, bringing her closer to him. "Now, now. That's enough of that, I believe my bride may have mixed feelings about our family." He turned towards Hermione, seeing the paleness in her face. "Let me guess, back where you're from, Severus wasn't like this, was he?"

"No," she shook her head. "Not at all. He was the kind of man that rather be part of children's nightmares than…" She waved towards the dark-haired man. "...him being this…"

"Well, get used to it," stated Severus with a grin. "Because we're all…" He glanced towards Erik before glancing towards Hermione again. "...we'll be one happy family. Including me...having this kind of attitude against James and his bunch of merry men."

"You have a death wish," she stated with harshness in her voice.

"Come," stated Erik, as he looked towards the sky. "We need to get back to Malfoy Manor, before your father decides to go on a warpath."

It was then that the three, headed back to Malfoy Manor. She was only glad to realize that Prince Manor is farther away from where her father was living. It would give her space away from him, she would have that space.


End file.
